Shooting Cupid
by theedragonslayer
Summary: Ginny hates Valentine's Day, loathes it really. Well a certain someone is out to change her mind. GW/DM


"Happy Valentines day!" Lavender Brown cheered happily, slipping her arm through the smaller witches arm either not noticing or not caring about the scowl on the redheaded girl's face.

"Yea another holiday that serves no purpose! What fun." The witch said sarcastically.

Lavender looked at her with her head cocked to the side, a faint look of hurt in her eyes. "Well that's not a very good attitude Gin. Your never gonna get a boyfriend when you treat romantic things with such disdain."

Ginevera Weasley rolled her large brown eyes. "I don't need a boyfriend Lav. I'm perfectly happy by myself."

Lavender raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "I can see that." Suddenly a sandy haired boy caught her eye. "Oh there's Seamus! I'll see you Gin. And remember a smile wins people much quicker then a scowl!" with those parting words she ran over to her boyfriend, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked away towards the portrait hole entrance. She kept her eyes straight ahead trying to block out all the happy couples smothering each other with kisses and affection. She really loathed Valentine's Day. To her all it was was a holiday designed to make couples more sickingly sweet and give them an excuse to let their hormones take over. And it was designed to make the single people even more aware of their status and make them feel miserable and inferior. And Ginny hated feeling inferior.

She walked out of the portrait hole and started off down the corridor with no destination in mind. Thankfully the corridors were empty of couples and the only sign of the holiday was the sickening pink and red decorations hanging from the walls and ceilings. As Ginny passed a suit of armor she was disgusted to see a large pink heart taped over its chest.

In a fit of rage she walked over and ripped the paper heart from the suit of armor and ripped it in to pieces again and again mumbling obscenities under her breath. When the pieces were too small to tear up anymore she threw them up into the air. "Happy fucking Valentines day." She growled.

"Tsk tsk. Seems like someone's feeling a bit put out hmm? What's wrong Weasellete? Potty forget to give you a Valentine?" an amused voice mocked from behind her.

Ginny closed her eyes in annoyance. As if this day wasn't guaranteed to be miserable enough she now had to deal with a smug arrogant Draco Malfoy who had just witnessed one of her fits.

"What do you want ferret?" she asked turning, her hands unconsciously curling into fists.

He smirked, leaning against the wall, his light blonde hair falling into one of his eyes. "Nothing Red. Just saw you over here making confetti." Here he nudged some of the pink pieces of paper with his toe and Ginny felt a blush creep over her face. "Thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Ginny snorted. "As if a Malfoy would ever talk to a Weasley without some ulterior motive."

"That so hard to believe?" Draco asked pushing off the wall with his foot.

"About as hard to believe as McGonagall and Snape dating, yeah." Ginny said her brown eyes burning dangerously.

Draco stepped towards her smirking, "So you've seen the signs too huh?"

"What?" Ginny asked confused. He was only a foot away from her now and she had to crane her neck up to look at him. He was a good head taller then her small frame.

"McGonagall and Snape. I've always thought there was something there haven't you?" He was too close to her. She didn't move, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much his proximity unsettled her.

"That's disgusting. She's like twice his age!" Ginny laughed trying to get a hold of the situation.

"Aw but love knows no boundaries." He was far to close now, only a few inches separated them. Ginny cast her eyes around the vacant hall to see if anyone was there that could come to her rescue but the halls were still empty as most of the school was off kanoodling.

"What's wrong Weasley? Never been this close to a boy before? Or perhaps it's my devilish good looks that's got you so aflutter." Draco whispered his mouth dangerously close to her ear. She felt his warm breathe flush over her skin.

She shook her head slightly and looked up into his silver eyes. "Aren't you afraid my poorness will rub off on you? You are dangerously close to a Weasley you know." She remarked disdainfully.

Draco smirked down at her. "I'm aware of that yes. However I think we could be a bit closer." He took a half step towards her and she couldn't help it, she reflexively stepped back. Draco smirked again and kept stepping forward until her back hit the wall.

"Don't you just love Valentines Day?" Draco asked conversationally, placing one hand next to her head.

"What?" she asked slightly out of breathe. He was right against her now. There was perhaps an inch separating their bodies, if that.

"Valentine's day. It's great huh? Of course there are many legends over why we celebrate it. Some say that St. Valentine helped Christians escape from Roman prisons, but others say that he performed illegal marriages when the Emperor Claudius II refused for soldiers to marry. It's said Valentine sent letters to the girl he was besotted with while in jail and signed them 'from your valentine.' They think she might have been the jailer's daughter. Romantic huh?" Draco looked down on her, his lips twisted in a half smile.

Ginny blinked up at him confused. "You're quite the history buff Malfoy." She remarked dryly.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really. I just pay attention to things that interest me." His silver eyes bore into her and she knew that that statement meant more then just the history of holidays.

She leaned comfortably against the wall behind her and looked at Draco more closely. He'd been a much different person since his father was arrested. Calmer, nicer even. She realized he hadn't insulted her at all this year and only insulted her brother and friends when provoked. In fact, she realized he hadn't insulted her in years except for a few Weaslletes. She looked up into his silver eyes about to speak when she realized that his right sleeve had fallen back from his wrist. His wrist that was clear of any sign of the Dark Mark.

Draco caught where her eye was looking and remarked dryly. "What can I say; killing Muggles and Muggle-borns doesn't really interest me."

Ginny met his eyes again and smiled faintly. "Do I interest you Draco?" she asked lightly, teasing but also intensely curious about the answer.

He smiled down at her, a real smile not a smirk, and rested his forehead on hers still staring into her eyes.

"Well that's a tough one." He remarked. "But yes I suppose you do interest me. You've been the main source of my attention for the better half of four years. Everything about you makes me want to know you more. Every time your eyes light up when you smile I want to be the one causing that light to happen. Do you _interest_ me? No Ginny, you fascinate me."

His eyes bore into hers with complete sincerity and she didn't doubt for a second the truth to his words. She swallowed and her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Why have you never said anything before?"

"Would you have listened?" Draco asked his forehead still placed against hers.

"Probably not." She admitted with a small laugh.

Draco smiled. "I finally did it." He remarked casually.

Ginny licked her lips confused. "Did what?"

He smiled and reached his hand up to brush a stray piece of hair from her eyes. "I finally got you to smile."

Ginny looked up at him and her lips stretched out into a grin. She continued looking at him for a second and then asked lightly. "So are you going to kiss me then?"

She looked up at him expectantly and he leaned down the last few inches separating them. Their lips met briefly before he pulled away and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Worth the wait?" Ginny remarked casually, reaching her hand down to lace her fingers with his. Draco smiled at her. "You have no idea."

He stepped back and still holding hands they began to walk down the corridor leisurely.

"So when did it start?" Ginny asked calmly.

"When did what start?" Draco asked looking down at her his brows knitted.

"The interest. In me." Ginny explained.

"Oh that." Draco remarked and she laughed. "Second year, on this same day in fact. You gave Potter that Valentine, your poetry needs a bit of work if you don't mind me saying, and it was like I saw you for the first time. I think Cupid might have shot me." He smiled at her and gave her a playful nudge with his shoulder.

Ginny smiled. "Really now? Remind me to thank him for that."

"Oh no need for that." Draco let go of her hand and placed his arm around her shoulders. "I already did." As he leaned down to kiss her forehead neither saw the two teachers hiding behind a tapestry. One passed the other ten sickels and sighed. "I just love Valentines Day don't you Severus?"

"Not really Minerva. Not really." The other remarked staring after the two students in wonder.


End file.
